


Good Morning

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Innuendo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru wakes up under most auspicious circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Sesshoumaru stirred, slowly rising up from the depths of sleep. Pliant fingers twined through his hair, each gentle tug against his scalp falling in rhythm with the soft melody that filled his senses. As he drifted closer to the edge of consciousness, he felt warm hands gliding along the planes of his back, dipping low over his waist, drifting high over his shoulders. Twin pressures rippled down the center of his back as thumbs were pressed alongside his spine.

He sighed deeply, her ministrations – and her humming – only serving to lull him back to sleep.

_…sleep…_

He felt her weight settle over the backs of his legs as she repositioned herself, her strokes becoming increasingly stronger as she angled above him. She pressed the heels of her hands against his shoulder blades, holding the intensity for a long moment before releasing it.

_…so…good…_

Her fingers fanned out over his ribs as she moved lower, her palms cupped carefully to deliver gentle, circular strokes near the small of his back.

He was boneless as he lay there, struggling to stay awake enough to enjoy it.

“What time is it?” he murmured, unwilling to open his eyes and find out for himself.

Kagome chuckled softly, her hands sliding down over his hips. “If you’re thinking about the clock, then I must be doing something wrong.”

“Hm.” If he had been able, he would’ve shrugged.

He inhaled sharply as he felt her fall forward, her hands drifting around his waist – and lower – as her breasts came flush against his back. “Don’t worry,” she whispered, her breath warm in his ear, “I won’t let you be late.”

“If your hands stay on that path, we might be here for awhile,” he returned in a low voice.

“And would that be so bad?” she teased.


End file.
